The present invention relates to chairs of the type used by typists and persons engaged at computer work stations, More particularly it is directed toward providing an armrest which has horizontal or lateral, as well as vertical, adjustability to minimize typing or keyboard related muscle stresses. A general discussion of these problems and their causes is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,422 granted Sep. 1, 1992.
The present invention seeks to overcome these problems by providing armrests for such chairs which are laterally and vertically adjustable.